Play Date
by Loxlighter
Summary: Superman crossover. Wyatt makes a friend who is out of this world.


This is a crossover between Charmed and "Superman Returns." The story contains a pretty major spoiler, so if you haven't seen the film yet you may want to hold off on reading this.

The story takes place 2-3 years after Forever Charmed, and about a year after the Superman movie. It presumes they all live in the same world.

For those of you who have been reading my uncompleted story, "Chris Crossed Again," I do plan to get back to it eventually. My muse has just been on strike lately.

If I owned Superman and the Charmed Ones I would be king of the universe. Sadly, I own neither and this is strictly for fun.

Wyatt was sad. Tim and his stupid gang had beat him up again and he wasn't even allowed to fight back.

"It's no fair," Wyatt complained to his mom. "If I could use my powers…"

"Wyatt, honey, we've talked about this," Piper said. "You can't ever use your powers unless it's a magical emergency."

"But it's not fair," Wyatt repeated.

"Wyatt, you wouldn't have to worry about not using your powers if you didn't get into a fight to begin with," Piper said with an edge of motherly sternness.

"He started it," Wyatt muttered.

"I know it's a lot to handle honey, but you've got a lot of power, and that means you've got to be careful around other people. You can't get into fights."

"But everyone will think I'm a wimp if I always back down," Wyatt complained. "You don't get it cause you've never been a boy."

Piper sighed. Not even through the first grade and he already thought she didn't understand him. Wasn't the tragically misunderstood thing supposed to wait until he was a teenager? Maybe she should send him to magic school, but she wanted him to have a normal life.

"I just wish I knew one kid who could understand," Wyatt said.

In a swirl of light a small dark haired boy about Wyatt's age appeared directly in front of the car.

"Oh my god!" Piper said, and tried to freeze the car around her, but she couldn't react fast enough. The car slammed into the kid at a solid 35-40 miles per hour. The airbags deployed, the car flipped up and over and came to an abrupt stop with the roof half collapsed and the world inverted. Piper felt a sharp pain in her ribs. She struggled with her seat belt.

"Wyatt, are you okay?" she asked.

No reply. She twisted her neck painfully, and Wyatt was mostly hidden by his own airbag.

She struggled with her seat belt again. It wouldn't come off and she didn't dare use her powers in a confined space like this.

"Wyatt, can you orb us out of here," she said.

Again no response. Oh no, was he okay? And what about that other boy? He must have been killed. It was too horrible to imagine.

She heard a dripping sound from somewhere and knew that couldn't be good. Why couldn't she get the damned seatbelt off? Panic – constricting, disorienting -- began to take hold

With a screeching sound of torn metal, the driver's side door came off. Small hands reached in, pulled her seatbelt off and dragged her outside.

"Wyatt," Piper muttered through her daze. A few moments later Wyatt was laid down beside her.

Wyatt opened his eyes, confused. He blinked to focus and saw a dark haired boy about his age. The boy looked a lot better than Wyatt felt.

"Didn't you just get hit by a car?" Wyatt asked.

The boy looked sheepish. "Sorry," he said.

Wyatt looked over at the car. The entire front in was caved in and the roof was half collapsed. Then it caught fire, which was kind of cool, but not like the great big explosions he expected from the movies.

"Wyatt," Piper said, "Maybe you should take us back to the manor."

"Won't the police wonder why no one was here?" Wyatt asked. He'd been learning lots about police from his uncle Daryl.

"Why don't you let mommy worry about that later?" Piper said. Wyatt shrugged and grabbed his mom's hand.

"Why don't you take our new friend too," Piper said.

Wyatt held out his other hand. The kid looked at him curiously, but shrugged in much the same way and grabbed it.

Wyatt orbed them back to the attic of the manor, where Paige was brewing some potion.

"Cool," the other kid said.

"Piper, Wyatt, are you alright?" Paige said.

"Heal now, talk later," Piper said.

Paige looked questioningly at the other little boy.

"Never mind that," Piper said.

"My name's Wyatt," Wyatt said while Paige was healing him.

"Jason," the other kid answered.

Jason watched in wonder as the scrapes and bruises on Wyatt's face just disappeared.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Jason asked.

"Magic," Paige said with a quirk of her eye brow.

Jason giggled. Magic. That's silly.

After Paige finished healing her, Piper knelt down in front of the little boy.

"Jason, do you know how you got there out in the middle of the road?" she asked.

Jason shook his head and looked down shyly. He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"It's alright," Piper said soothingly and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We're not here to hurt you. We just want to know how you got there."

"I didn't mean to," he said. "I was just walking home from school and suddenly I was there."

"I think it was me," Wyatt said. He looked even more sheepish than Jason. "I think I accidentally used my magic to summon him."

Piper closed her eyes. Of course. This was a mess. But if she could just cast a memory spell and get the kid back to his parents before they missed him, then maybe everything would be alright. But first she needed to figure out what happened with the car.

"Jason," Piper said. "I'm really glad I didn't hurt you with my car, but I don't understand how. Can you explain it to me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jason said. "I'm not s'posed to talk about it, but I guess since you already saw . . ." He looked almost ashamed. "I'm different, not like other kids."

"Do you know what a witch is?" Piper asked.

"Like in Harry Potter?" he asked hopefully.

Piper smiled. "Kind of. Some people have special powers, and some of these people are called witches. I think you might be a witch."

"But I'm a boy," he protested.

"A witch can be a boy or a girl," she assured him. He looked extremely skeptical.

"I don't want to talk about powers," he said.

"That's okay," Piper soothed, "We don't have to, but you change your mind we might be able to help you understand what you're going through." For a small child suddenly surrounded by a bunch of weird strangers, the kid was actually doing quite well. She was amazed she'd gotten that much out of him.

"I should go home," Jason said. "My mom's probably worried."

Piper was about to ask him where his home was when a trio of burly demons shimmered in behind him.

"Wyatt, shield," she said. Wyatt raised his shield. Piper tried to blow one of the demons up, but he was only knocked back.

"Book case," Paige called and sent the piece of furniture crashing into one of the demons.

The third demon threw a potion at Wyatt's shield. To Piper's horror, the shield came down. The demon lunged at Wyatt with an athame, the blade arcing down to connect with his unguarded neck. Piper felt like she was watching it in slow motion and she just couldn't move fast enough to stop it.

Jason suddenly appeared in front of Wyatt and held up his hand to stop the blade. The blade snapped when it hit Jason's hand and the big demon looked down in shock.

"You're not human," the kid said. "That means I can hit you." The small child hit the giant demon so hard the sound of impact hurt Piper's ears and the creature went flying clear through the attic wall.

By then the demon Paige clobbered had recovered itself enough to dive towards Wyatt and take him by the hand.

"NO!" Piper yelled as they started to shimmer. Jason grabbed Wyatt's hand. All three disappeared.

The remaining demon smirked over at them. "My master has destroyed greater worlds than this. You, too, shall fall." He shimmered out.


End file.
